Goodbye Hair
by julianne.nicole
Summary: This is the edited version of Goodbye Hair. I left the other one up, but I am also uploading this one too. Just a fluff. My take on Chase cutting his hair and why.


**Goodbye Hair**

 **(Edited Version)**

 **One-shot**

On the list of many things, he had planned to do today, cutting his hair was not one of them. Heck, it wasn't even close, not even on the list. Robert Chase stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, he is currently staring at his hair. Now, for fact's sake, he is definitely not one of those guys obsessed with his hair, he doesn't spend hours working on his hair, getting it to perfection. No, he simply he likes his hair long. It has taken a long time for him to grow his hair to this length and now he has to cut it. He really, honestly doesn't have a choice in the matter, at all. He kind of wishes he had a choice, he would obviously choose not to cut it. He would keep it the same length as it is now. Although, he clearly doesn't have a choice at the moment unless, of course, he wants to look like a total complete idiot. Nope, that is certainly not going to happen especially with House. Robert already knows House is going to say something about his short hair tomorrow at work, something along the lines of a smartass, House will probably lose it when it is revealed why he all of a sudden decided to cut his hair. He didn't have a choice, he doesn't have a choice… Robert Chase stares at himself in the bathroom mirror, currently staring at his hair and the lollipop also sticking out of his hair.

"Come on, babe," Allison says as she walks into their bathroom with a pair of scissors and an electric shaver in her hands. "We kind of have to do this now, it's getting pretty late. We have to get to bed pretty soon, we have a long day tomorrow. I put Wesley to bed, he's sleeping in our bed, which isn't exactly surprising, and you should know that he is still pretty upset about what happened."

"He shouldn't be," Robert sighs, still looking at his hair and the lollipop. "It was an accident. That's all it was, an accident. I know he didn't mean to stick his lollipop in my hair. It was just an accident. Wesley has no reason whatsoever to be upset."

"You know that and I know that, but, Robert, he's four-years-old," Allison smiles, placing the scissors and shaver onto the bathroom counter, standing behind Robert and wrapping her arms around him. "He thinks the whole world is coming to an end because he got his lollipop stuck in your hair. He thinks he has just committed the world's worst crime. He is going to be upset, distraught. Although, I do have to say Wesley might have done something good. Ever since I have known you, babe, your hair has been roughly this length. I have never ever seen you with short hair. Wouldn't a change be nice?"

"Are you trying to convince me to cut my hair?" Robert questions, looking at his wife through the bathroom mirror. "I thought you liked my long hair."

"Oh, babe, I love your long hair, don't get me wrong, your long hair is very, very nice," Allison smiles, placing a kiss on Robert's bare shoulder. "But a change is good now and then, it's time for a change, babe. Didn't you like it when I changed my hair."

"Yes," Robert sighs, a small smile on his face.

"Besides, you really don't have a choice unless you want to have a lollipop sticking in your hair for who knows how long," Allison says. "House will never let you live down."

"I know, I know," Robert sighs once again. "Why don't you go get Wesley."

"What? Why?" Allison questions.

"You and I both know that he is probably awake in our bed at the moment and we both know that he is still upset. He'll probably feel a little bit better if I let him cut my hair."

"You are going to let our four-year-old son cut your hair?" Allison questions.

"Yeah," Robert shrugs. "I will let him cut it, it will make him feel better. Besides, I am just going to have to shave it all off anyway. Might as well let my son have some fun, put him in a good mood. I just want him to feel better."

"Such a good daddy to our baby boy," Allison smiles, placing another kiss on Robert's bare shoulder. "Soon you are going to be such a good daddy to our four little babies."

"Yeah," Robert smiles before realizing what his wife has just said. "Wait, what?"

"I said," Allison begins as she makes her way out of the bathroom. "You are going to be such a good daddy to our four little babies. In less than nine months, we are going to have three new little ones. You might want to keep your hair short. No telling what will happen."

"No kidding," Robert mumbles, talking to himself now before looking at himself in the mirror, a big smile coming to his face. "I can't wait."


End file.
